


Ronan's birthday

by allforthegay



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allforthegay/pseuds/allforthegay
Summary: a fanfic for the fabulous ronan lynch's birthday !!apologies for how late this is lmao
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Kudos: 10





	Ronan's birthday

**Author's Note:**

> a fanfic for the fabulous ronan lynch's birthday !!  
> apologies for how late this is lmao

Adams POV:  
It was Ronan's birthday on Sunday, and Adam was going down to the barns to surprise him. It was late on Thursday, and Adam was shoving everything he needed to take to Ronan’s in a small duffel bag, as quickly as possible so he could still have time to study. He was leaving tomorrow, as soon as his last class was over, dumping his bag with all his books and exchanging it for his duffel. Adam hadn’t got Ronan much, just one small thing that he knew would mean a lot to him. A plain silver ring with the words ‘amica mea’ It wasn't an engagement ring or even a promise ring. Just something Ronan could always wear to remind him of Adam. Adam had been saving up for this for ages, but he knew it would be worth it, after all, Ronan was what he loved more than anything or anyone. He slid the ring carefully into its box, and then into his inside jacket pocket.   
It was around 3.30 by the time Adam left to see Ronan, it would take him a few hours to get there. When he stepped out of the building his class was in, he almost immediately got soaked. Of course, it was raining, just when he was going to be out, on his motorbike, with no fucking shelter to stop him getting freezing and utterly drenched. Adam just hoped the weather would clear up before tomorrow, so he could still surprise Ronan. Adam had forgotten how hard it was to get into the barns, god they had protected it well. Why was he so nervous? They had known each other for years. They were dating for fuck sake. Maybe that was why he didn’t want to disappoint his boyfriend on his birthday. Adam was failing to get into the barns, and the only way he would be able to was by calling Ronan. It would kind of ruin the element of surprise, but it's what he would have to do. He picked up on the third ring.   
“Hey,” Adam said. “Can you help me get in, your security is so fucking hard to get through.” there was a moment where Ronan didn’t say anything. “Your, here?” “Well, yes, it's your birthday on Sunday, and I wanted to do something nice. But can we talk when I get inside, I’m freezing and soaked through.” “I’ll be there in a second.” They hung up. Five minutes later, there he was, looking beautiful as ever, dripping with rainwater. “Hey,” Adam murmured into Ronan’s shoulder. “I missed you.” Ronan pulled away from their embrace and for a second he thought he had fucked up, until he kissed him, pushing him up against a tree.  
“I missed you too,” Ronan said into his mouth. They stayed like that, with Adam pushed up against that tree, their lips on each other, for a few minutes, until they both got so wet, they thought it would be best they continue this inside. “What are you doing here? Don’t you have classes?” Ronan asked whilst they were walking back to the house. “Well… it’s your birthday, so I wanted to surprise you. I’ve planned some stuff for us to do, ill be here all weekend. And, no, don’t worry, as soon as I finished the last one I came straight here. Not missing anything.” “Good. Come put on some dry stuff, you getting water all over my fucking house” He smiled. God, Adam had missed this man. Ronan led him upstairs. Once they got up to his room, Adam emptied his bag onto the bed, luckily all of his stuff was still dry.  
Half an hour later, once they had changed and made out for a bit, They were in the kitchen attempting to make dinner. “What are we making?” Ronan asked. “What'd ya want?” He replied. “mh, I don’t really have much.” “Let's just make, I dunno, pasta or something and watch a film, sound good?” “High school musical 2, remember when Blue showed us the first one?" "Sounds good. Do you have any pasta sauce or anything, if you don't..." "A threat huh, cute." "put on the fucking movie."  
Once the pasta was made and they had sat down and started 'watching' the movie, really they were just talking, catching up properly, something they hadn't done in what felt like forever. "So, how's Opal?" Adam asked. He loved how much Ronan loved her, it was adorable. He started talking very excitedly, and very quickly about her. "She's really good! She is learning lots of new stuff and we've been going on loads of adventures!! she and chainsaw don't get on too well though, she still calls me kerah, and chainsaw doesn't like that, they are getting on better though." He wasn't listening fully, just staring at the stunning boy in front of him. That boy was his, and no one else's. He could be a bit of an asshole, but Adam loved that about him, honestly, he thought it could be quite attractive at times. A few minutes passed with him just admiring Ronan, until he got pulled back into reality by Ronan handing him a small box.   
"This is for you." He was the only person Adam would accept gifts from. "I know" he replied, "but this is something I want you to have.” "Uh, well then, I have something for you as well. Here, " He handed the ring box to Ronan. "Um, I hope you like it. Happy birthday"  
They opened each other's gifts at the same time. It was a key. It's for the barns," Ronan said. This guy. He loved him so much. "Really?" He asked, just as he got pulled in for a long kiss. "God, I missed you." He whispered into Ronan's mouth. "c'mon, open my gift then." Fuck, Adam thought, he should have said it wasn't an engagement ring or anything. "it's not an engagement ring, it's just something to remind you of me when I'm at college. There's a chain, you can wear it on in there" “’ Amica mea’, ‘my love’" Ronan read off the ring. "I love you" He pushed Adam down onto the couch and bit his lip whilst kissing him hard. Ronan kissed down his neck, just as chainsaw flew into the room, soaking wet, dripping water on them "Brat!" Ronan shouted. "Come on. Hey Adam, can you go get a towel?" "Oh, yeah, of course." He said getting up off the couch   
Once they had dried off chainsaw (Ronan doing it all whilst Adam stroked her head) they sat on the floor, Adams legs over Ronan's, and started chatting again. “I hope you like the ring. It's not too much, too soon?” “No, it's not. I love it. I love you.” He moved into Ronan's lap, and they fell into a comfortable silence, half watching the film, half lost in thought.  
Adam must have fallen asleep in his arms because when he got up, it was dark. “Ro,” He mumbled sleepily “what time is it?” “Mh, like 10.30” Ronan replied. “Why did you let me sleep for so long, we are missing out on precious us time” “Nope, this weekend is about me and it is very enjoyable watching you sleep, you look so adorable when you sleep” “Coffee” is all he said in response “Nah. we are going to watch something else, so you can fall asleep again and look even more pretty than you do now.”  
This guy, he's fucking insufferable, but Adam loved him because of it. He would much rather just make out with Ronan, but he was tired and it would make his boyfriend happy… it was worth it.  
“What are we watching?” he sighed. Ronan was scrolling through Netflix then stopped on something abruptly. “13 reasons why” “You like that show? I’ve never watched it.” “You’ve never- right okay. We’re watching this.” “I’m not gonna ask…” Adam loved this side of Ronan, the one that most people didn't get to see. The caring, passionate, loving, side. 

They settled down to watch it, Ronan holding him closely like he would never let go. Adam hoped he wouldn't.  
This was how it was meant to be all of the time. Just them being able to be together, be themselves. It makes the times like this more special when it's not that much of a regular thing, though.   
He leaned in closer to Ronan, wanting more of him. He wanted Ronan to never let go of him.   
Adam felt himself slowly drift off to sleep. He wanted to stay up and watch and talk to Ronan more, but he just didn't have the energy.   
Ronan started slowly stroking his hair. These were the types of moments he lived for.

-time skip to *t o m o r r o w* -

They woke up on the couch together, Adam still in Ronan's arms.  
He started to get up, in serious need of some coffee, but Ronan grabbed his hand, pulling him back down.  
“No.” is all he said  
“Darling, I need my coffee, I have gone too many hours without any. And either way, I gotta get up and get shit ready.”  
“For what?” Ronan asked.  
“Well, I thought we could go to Henrietta and stuff? Gansey, Blue, and Henry could come?”  
Adam knew he missed those guys, especially Gansey. The summer they met blue was probably one of the best times he had had, one of the best times any of them have had.  
“Go get for fucking coffee. Imma go get ready now.”

10 minutes later, Ronan was dressed and watching Adam make them breakfast.  
“Make breakfast more often, you look hot.”  
He pulled Ronan into a deep kiss that lasted a few seconds before he realized he was going to burn the eggs.  
“Don't burn my eggs Parrish, I'm hungry.”   
He smiled. Adam loved his teasing.

Once they were done with breakfast, Adam went and got dressed. He was wearing a red sweater under a denim jacket, and some blue jeans. The key Ronan got him was around his neck.  
The ring he got Ronan was hanging from his neck. That was the first thing Adam noticed when he came downstairs.  
“You ready to go? We’re meant to be meeting them in like 30 minutes. We're gonna go to Nino’s.”  
“I’ll be out in a second, lemme just find chainsaw.” He tossed Adam his keys. “Wait in the car amare.”  
Five minutes later, Ronan got in the car with chainsaw on his shoulder. You could just about see his tattoo from underneath her.

Ronan still had his keys to Monmouth so he let them both in.  
“Hello?” someone shouted from one of the rooms. Henry.   
“It's us!” Adam shouted back.  
Blue ran out of one of the rooms, pulling Gansey and Henry behind her, and hugged them.  
“Finalllllyyy!” Blue said, “we have been waiting”  
“Ronan, Adam, guys,” Henry said, slapping him on the back.  
“Happy birthday Ronan,” Gansey said.  
“We going?” He asked.  
“Yes, let's gooo!” Henry said excitedly.

10 minutes later all 5 of them were in Ronan’s car, Adam driving, Ronan next to him, Gansey, Blue, and Henry in the back.  
“We are here,” Blue announced.   
They all jumped out of the car and headed towards the door. They all sat down at the same booth where they had first met blue all those years ago. Sitting in the same places they had sat in on the way here.  
“So, how are y’all?”  
“We’re good, I haven't killed Gansey again yet, although I would like to kiss him, I would like two alive boyfriends and not just one. It can be rather annoying having this bloody curse thing all the time.”  
“How are you two doing?” Gansey asked.  
“I’m okay. School’s tough, but it's great there. I'm hopefully going to be able to start visiting Ronan more on the weekends.” Adam replied.  
“I’m good. Me and opal have been doing lots of stuff together and her and chainsaw are getting on better now, aren’t you?” he said looking down at her and stroking her head.  
“Everything at the barns is good, and I might go visit my mom tomorrow, hang out with opal for a bit.”


End file.
